


Why Barry Kramer Hated Editing Episode 41 of Super Mario 3D World

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin should lick his taint, Blowjobs, Dan said that since he won, Iiimmmm trrraaassshhh, M/M, and Arin said yeah, bc why not, reemmber in that episode of M3DW where, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Ha! I win! Lick my fucking taint!""Okay. Unzip.""... What?""You heard me.""Uh-"





	

"You heard me."

"Uh-"

Arin stared at Dan seriously, with wide, dark eyes. The older boy froze, staring back at Arin, unable to tear his gaze away, before breaking out in laughter.

"Haha, yeah, r-whathefuckarin-"

Arin had pulled Dan closer, and unzipped his pants, palm gently massaging his crotch, all without breaking his stare.

"Damn, Barry's really not gonna like editing this." Dan muttered, but it was soon forgotten as the younger boy's skilled hands quickly went to work.

Before Dan could really register his movements, Arin had unsheathed his cock from the confines of his boxers, and was slowly caressing the building erection with his fingers, still staring intently at Dan, gauging his every reaction.

Dan's breath hitched, and he flailed out an arm, latching onto the edge of the coffee table, dropping his Wii controller rather unceremoniously.

Arin dipped down, and took Dan into his mouth with a sudden movement. He did some fancy maneuver with his tongue, and Dan groaned, biting his lip to try and muffle the sound.

Arin chuckled, the vibration from the sound sending pleasant tingles up his dick. He moved up off of the shaft, sucking only around Dans' head, swirling his tongue around it, before popping off and lowering his head even further, licking and gently biting at the area between his balls and asshole.

While Arin held true to his promise, licking Dans' taint, and Dan moaned in pleasure, he brought his hands up, moving steadily up and down his cock, slowly increasing in tempo.

Before too long, Dan felt the beginnings of an orgasm begin to wash over him. Arin seemed to sense this, and immediately stopped his hands, lifting his head, before suddenly capturing the entirety of Dan's cock in his mouth once more.

"Oh, Arin, fuck, fuck- gahhh-" Dan groaned, digging his fingers into the younger boys' hair.

After the powerful orgasm finally stopped, Arin pulled himself back up, and with a strange kind of speed, redid Dans' pants, and picked up his controller, showing no signs of their previous... Activities.

"Ready for the next level?" He asked cheekily, winking at Dan, and the older boy could have sworn he had a miniature heart attack right there.

-LATER-

Barry banged his head softly against the desk, over and over, face flushed, as he heard Arin blow Dan.

"Why.... Why do I have to do the editing...?" He whispered despairingly.

**Author's Note:**

> #noregrets


End file.
